Astra Seren
Astra Seren (アストラ　星蓮) '''is first seen as the self-proclaimed manager of Zeus. Later she is seen as a defender for Rose Quartz Junior High, and then recruited into the Inazuma Caravan as a foward to assist Raimon. She also joins Inazuma Japan as a midfielder and foward. In Inazuma Eleven GO, she is the trainer of Kidokawa Seishuu and wife of Aphrodi. Background She first appears with the rest of the Zeus members and greets the Raimon team wishing them a good match but stating that it would probably be futile to go against Zeus, confident that Raimon would not be able to beat Zeus under the influence of God's Aqua. Later it is seen she actually hopes somehow Raimon can break through to Zeus and stop them from taking God's Aqua. During the time-out after the 10th minute, Astra confronted Aphrodi and encouraged Zeus not to take God's Aqua only to be shunned away. She later helps the managers to escape Kageyama's henchmen when they went to investigate about the God's Aqua. After the Football Frontier Japan, Astra went back to Rose Quartz Junior High. Raimon soon received a message from Hibiki to recruit Astra from Rose Quartz, Raimon went there and and had a practice match to scout out Astra not knowing she was the manager of Zeus. She was subbed in replacing one of her teammates who injured his leg during the middle of the first round. However the members of Raimon were disappointed and highly doubted her worth as she would barely do anything and was a lousy defender. During the second round after being mocked by the captain of Rose Quartz and upset by her team's rough plays she steals the ball from her captain and shows off her amazing plays and shoots with her Heaven Wings before the end of the match, allowing the teams to tie with a score of 3-3. Appearance She has long pale violet hair and magenta eyes. Her front hair is shifted to the right and covers her ear while her front hair on the left is placed behind her ear. She often has hair lingering on her shoulders. As a manager of Zeus she wears a scientist outfit with a mask covering her face. In Rose Quartz, she is seen wearing the boy's school uniform, and later the Rose Quartz soccer uniform with dark magenta wristbands. During the Aliea Arc, she wears the Raimon soccer uniform and blue wrist bands. In Inazuma Japan, she wears the Inazuma Japan soccer uniform with blue wristbands. Personalities She first appears as mysterious and indifferent as the manager of Zeus. Later, she is seen to be kind and caring for her team as she helps the Raimon managers replace the God's Aqua with plain water stating God's Aqua is harmful and dangerous to the members of Zeus. When seen in Rose Quartz, she is seen to be obdient Slightly tomboy-ish, she is carefree and cheerful. She has a strong sense of duty and justice and has her own perception of right and wrong. Fanfictions Currently there is no fanfiction for her. Hissatsu *SH God Knows *SH God Arrow (with Aphrodi or Hera) *SH' '''Sei Ren' *'SH Rose Splash' *'SH Heaven Wings' *'OF' Heaven's Time *'DF Astral Veil' *'DF The Icarus' Kenshin *'KH Divine Seraphim Callia' Trivia * Her parents are of Greek blood, but migrated to Japan before Astra was born, thus adapting her name 'Seren' into 'Seiren'. * Astra is Greek for 'From the stars', Seren means 'Star' in Welsh, while Seiren (星蓮) means 'Star Lotus' which refers to her hissatsu Sei Ren. * Even though her surname is written as Seiren (星蓮), she is still refered to as Seren. * Just like most of the girls in the Inazuma Eleven universe, she is called by her first name, Astra (アストラ). * She is mistaken as a guy by the other characters when during the time she joined the Inazuma Caravan until Aphrodi joined. * Kidou and Sakuma are the first to know her true identity. * She wears the male school uniform in her school Rose Quartz. * Many of her hissatsus are star themed. * She is often used as a test subject by her parents. * Her parents are scientists working under Kageyama. (Later revealed to be working under Garshield directly.) * It is noted her parents do not care at all about anything she does as long as she serves them as a test subject. * As a result of one of the experiments done on her when she was younger by her parents, she has a demon living in her known as Callia. * Because of Callia living inside Astra, she is granted the ability 'Regeneration' which allows the user to heal all wounds immediately. The side effect however is that the ability absorbs the pain and is released later (when Callia decides to) with inflicts woundless pain to Astra. * She has an older brother known as Argus Seren who is uninterested in soccer although he played as a defender when he was younger. * She was taught soccer by her brother when they were younger. Until he moved to Greece. * She is close friends with Hera, Kazemaru, Fubuki, Sakuma, and Kidou. * She is the only girl that was able to participate in the FFI under the influence of her parents, Garshield and Kageyama. Category:OC Characters Category:Female OC Characters Category:Defenders Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards